1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus and computer program product embodiments for rewriting data in deduplication computing storage environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data deduplication refers to the reduction and/or elimination of redundant data. In a data deduplication process, duplicate copies of data are reduced or eliminated, leaving a minimal amount of redundant copies, or a single copy of the data, respectively. Using deduplication processes provides a variety of benefits, such as reduction of required storage capacity and reduction of network bandwidth. Due to these and other benefits, deduplication has emerged in recent years as a highly important technological field in computing storage systems. Challenges to providing deduplication functionality include aspects such as efficiently finding duplicated data patterns in typically large storage repositories, and storing the data patterns in a deduplicated storage-efficient form.